batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
The Penguin (Telltale)
The Penguin is a member of the Children of Arkham and antagonist in Batman: The Telltale Series. His true identity is Oswald "Oz" Cobblepot, a member of one of Gotham's "great families" and childhood friend of Bruce Wayne. Biography Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot was the son of an Theodore Cobblepot and his wife Esther. His family was once a large influence on Gotham, owning a large portion of the city's land, even building a park for the city's public. Oswald became friends with Bruce Wayne when they were young. According to Alfred Pennyworth, the two were "as thick as thieves", though Oswald would take this quite literally in later life. Whilst still a child, Oz's family lost his fortune to an unspecified event. Whilst running for mayor, his father was assassinated by men working for Hamilton Hill, though staged to look like a suicide, whilst his mother was forcefully committed to Arkham Asylum by Thomas Wayne to take control of land she legally owned. After this, Oswald moved to the UK, joining the military for some time. After receiving a dishonorable discharge, he went on to establish himself as a professional criminal. Oz set up a number of illegitimate enterprises, including illegal boxing matches and arms dealing, under the alias "Penguin". Oswald also arrested many times, once with the Essex Police Department, and served a number of prison sentences. At some point, Oswald came back to Gotham for unspecified reasons. He also joined the group known as the "Children of Arkham", though it is currently unknown whether he joined before returning to Gotham. Oswald later contacted Mayor Hill and, though either blackmail or a willing alliance, had him compile data and information about the Falcone crime syndicate and the Wayne's illegal activities. Unknown to Hill, Oswald planned to turn on him and kill him once he had released this information. Oswald also hired famed cat-burglar Catwoman to steal this data from Hill and help members of the Children of Arkham find the psychogenic chemical that drove his mother, and hundred of other citizens, insane. Episode One: Realm of Shadows Oswald was first seen by Bruce at a fundraising event for Harvey Dent's campaign as Mayor. He, having possibly gatecrashed the event, was seen drinking at a table, though did not converse with any of the guests. As he left, he met with Bruce's butler Alfred Pennyworth, leaving arrangement to meet at Cobblepot Park at 6am in the morning. A short time before he arrived, Bruce received a text from Oz saying that he'd be late. When he arrived, Oswald found that Bruce was being set on by two muggers. He interfered and brutally beat them up, telling them that "scum" like them were the reason places like his park were ruined. Afterward, he and Bruce conversed briefly about their pasts since their last meeting. Oswald showed distain for the park and how badly his family's legacy had fallen. Oswald also mentioned seeing Falcone at the fundraiser and expressed his distain towards the mob boss, even stating that he would like to see Falcone fall from power. He also warned Bruce about a "revolution" he was planning, warning Bruce to "be on the right side" when it started. He then left to the revolution. Episode Two: Children of Arkham To be added Episode Three: New World Order To be added Character Costume As the Penguin, Oswald dressed in a smart suit and worn a bird mask. Unlike most iterations of the character, he does not possess a top hat or use a gadget/weapon filled umbrella. Relationships Bruce Wayne/Batman Oswald and Bruce were best friends during their childhoods. However, after Bruce's parents died, the two became distant. Whilst he appeared to have a fondness towards him, Oswald may hold a grudge against him, after he learnt that Thomas Wayne forcefully committed his mother. Oswald also has a respect for Batman, as he believes the two are fighting for the same cause; Justice in Gotham. However, unlike Batman, Oswald had no problem killing and willing to get his hands dirty in crime. Selina Kyle/Catwoman Oswald anonymously hired the Catwoman to steal information of Falcone's activities from the Mayor's office and to show Children of Arkham mercenaries the containments for the psychogenic chemical that drove his mother and others insane. However, after she failed to retrieve the data and to turn up at the rendezvous point, their working relationship fell apart, prompting Oswald to place a bounty on her head. If Selina had known he had hired her, she may have never agreed, as she was fully aware of "the Penguin's" activities in the UK. Hamilton Hill The Children of Arkham Oswald, as like other decedents of people unlawfully committed to Arkham, was approached by Lady Arkham or other existing members of the group to join the Children of Arkham. He was given a high position and would lead members on attacks of the Skyline club and Monarch Theater. Oswald may also have a close connection to Roland Desmond/Blockbuster, as he acted as Oswald's right hand man during these attacks. Oswald also acted as an informant for the group for Wayne Enterprises. He even being hired as CEO, with the group hiding or possibly destroying his criminal past. Gallery Penguin (Telltale).jpg|Oswald as "The Penguin" Penguin's criminal record.jpg|Oswald's Criminal Record Category:Batman: The Telltale Series Category:Batman: The Telltale Series Characters Category:Batman: The Telltale Series Villains Category:Villains